


【桑登】Do You Wanna Build A Snowden?

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Real Person Fiction, WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 有点cp向但又不完全是cp向吧……根本就是写给自己看的（。）





	【桑登】Do You Wanna Build A Snowden?

**Author's Note:**

> 有点cp向但又不完全是cp向  
> 吧……
> 
> 根本就是写给自己看的（。）

看见新闻报道的时候Edward叹了口气。他早就知道Julian在交流平台上的突然失踪不是什么好兆头，果然在他俩一致同意对立势力将要做出某些举动来限制Julian的权利后不久，他彻底和被困在大使馆里的男人断了联系。

戴眼镜的揭秘者不是没有考虑过站出来发声，但Julian的任何事件他都无权置喙，此刻整个事件都处在风口浪尖，他不能冒着自己被遗弃或是对方遭到逮捕的风险去做任何事。  
他能做的只有等待，徒劳地期望官方处理事件能更有效率，奢望一切诬蔑都能立刻被澄清。

莫斯科秋日的那个下午，他的电脑弹出一个已经失踪很久的对话框，令Edward不由得心中一惊。

居然是Julian。他的脸上露出一丝自己都未觉察的微笑。

键盘前他却犹豫了很久，在心里不断组织着语言，试图想出一个礼貌而不冒犯的寒暄。

最终他敲下回车：Hey，好久不见，老朋友。

Juilan很快给了他答复：你也是。

没等他继续组织语言，下一条消息就发了过来：过得还好吗？

Edward愣住了，他本以为Julian会先开始对他倒苦水，抱怨大使馆的人员和环境又如何如何出了无数的问题。而对方居然先开始关心他的近况了。

我一切都好，倒是你离开互联网这么久，没憋出毛病吧。

哈哈，你知道的，一切还是老样子。  
真不敢相信我都习惯了。

那清点一下你最近都错过了什么？

他聊到了过去几个月发生的重大事件，包括全球的和他身边的。他聊到他去看了世界杯决赛，当然，是在重重保护下的特殊座位。他聊到莫斯科的秋天总是来得很凶猛，不久就彻底转入了冰冷的寒冬。

Julian也开始和他聊伦敦，聊他从窗帘缝底下他能享有的一缝天空，聊那只使馆猫是如何从一小只长成了一条，最后甚至成为了一坨。

他们开始心照不宣地避开那些关于两人处境的话题，即使不小心提到也会迅速地岔开，开始聊技术方面的问题，和彼此的生活。

 

莫斯科真正的冬天还是来到了。Edward说，莫斯科变成了白色的。每年的雪都很大，也很美。

那天早起的时候，Julian意外地收到了一张Edward发送的图片。在对方一再催促下他才带着怀疑打开了那张图。

Do you wanna build a Snowden ? Edward敲来一行字。

那我呢？有Julian吗？他开玩笑道。

在这。又是一张像素模糊的图片。

但依旧能看出两个雪人并肩靠在一起，其中一个戴着眼镜，另一个顶了白毛线般的一堆。

使馆猫从长桌上踩着优雅的步伐走来，饶有兴趣的对着屏幕嗅闻了几下，发现自己不感兴趣后又扭头离开。

他不理解为什么眼前的白发男人对着这一堆混乱的白色在哭。


End file.
